Amu's Big Day!
by GarrSaku
Summary: Amu's gettin married 2 Kukai! Who's Saki? Should I contine? Please R&R! 'Nya
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara! Now please enjoy this story! No flaming! Please R&R!_**

* * *

"Its adorable! miki you're an artist!" Amu squilled twirling around in her newley desined, white wedding dress.

the dress had 2 white roses as one strap, another 2 roses near her hip to the left. white gloves going half or her arm, with white ruffle lining on the tip. she had a white ribbon tied into a bow around her neck, bow facing the right. the humptey lock conecting with the bow, still on its gold chain. her hair was regular style, but instead of the x clip, it was 2 white roses, connecting to the vail. lastly she had a bouque of pink roses, tied together with white- gold ribbons. **_(saku- picture on my profile.;)_**

Amu keep twirling around, causing Rima, Utau, and Saki to giggle at her reactions. "Amu- chan, are you happy?" Rima asked giggling at her best friends actions.

"Yea, you're marring the man of you're dreams." Utau added sweetly smiling at Amu.

"Yea! You're wedding is like in, 5 days!" Saki exclaimed clinging to Utau's arm.

"I'm just as excided, i'm s-oo lucky i found someone to care for me, the man of my dreams." Amu said dazzed.

"Ohh, my brother is so lucky he found a nice girl, Kukai- nee is probably thinking the same thing!" Saki exclaimed letting go of Utau's arm and now hugging her soon-to-be sister-in-law.

"Probably." Utau and Rima sweat dropped while still able to keep there smile.

"Y-yea, i guess?" amu sweat dropped rememering the day kukai proposed to her.

**_(saku- amu's flashback!)_**

_"Ku- koi, lets go to that sakra tree!" Amu exclaimed, dragging her 19 year old boyfriend along with her to the sakura tree._

_The wind was blowing rythmetic rythems, blowing some of the leaves, making the scene beautiful as can be._

_Amu layed on her back letting her hair flow in the breeze._

_Kukai got up and said nervously, "amu, i have to ask you something."_

_Amu turned and looked at her boyfriend, "yea, shoot it, out with it."_

_Kukai got on one knee, pulling out a velvet vilote box, opening it skillfully with his thumb, showing inside a silver ring with a pink diamond in the middle, glisting with the sunlight._

_"will_ -gulp-_ you marry me?" kukai said trying to keep his cool._

_"....like heck yea!" Amu exclaimed, hopping into the arms of her now fiance'_

_kukai slipped on the ring onto amu's finger._

**_(saku- flash back end!)_**

"I'm gonna go check on my big bro!" saki exclaimed jumping up and going to her brothers room. Opening the door and jumping onto her brothers bed, between tadase and nagihiko.

**Saki's prov.**

i jumped on the bed between Kukai's 2 best friends.

"Kukai, Amu- chan looks beautiful! I won't ruin it for you, b-ut," i began, singing the last word, getting up closing the door and standing infront of kukai.

"But?" Kukai asked eyeing me.

"If you hurt, Amu- chi," i said sweetly, then turing my voice into a threatning one saying, " i'll kill you!" then giggled and sat down.

kukai was twiching now, _'lol'_.

"Oh, btw, you look great in a tux." i said pulling up a smile, getting up and then sitting next to Nagihiko.

"Thanks sis." Kukai said giving me thumbs up, along with a smile.

"Well i'm out, see you soon Kukai- nee, Nagihiko- kun, Hatori- san." I said getting up and leaving.

Walking over to my room i leaned against the wall.

_'Amu, i'm happy for you.. Kukai too.. Kukai hasn't been the same since he met Amu, hes been more happyier when she met him. Happyier than i could ever make him. At first i dispised Amu, but now, i know i'm not losing a family member, but gaining 4. Kukai, congradulations. Amu, keep Kukai happy for me.'_

I sighned and walked into my room and took a seat near utau- chan.

Amu- chi was in her normal clothes now, Utau was packing up the dress for her, while Rima was there just sitting, "Rima- tan, you want some tea?" I asked going to my dresser taking out a tea maker, along with a porciline light green, porciline cup.

"Yes please." Rima said as i handed her some Jasmin tea.

**Normal prov.**

_'5 more days, eh?'_ Amu was thinking in her mind. _'good thing Utau and Rima are the maid of honor. Saki, shes the flower girl of course, she is afrer all 12.'_

_'Whaa, Amu's actually getting married! Hard to think of actually, but i'm happy that now she could stop getting Ikuto's attention from me!'_ Utau thought handing the boxed dress to amu.

_'I'm bored, this tea is good, i think its jasmin tea. Why am i thinking of tea right now when Amu's wedding is in 5 days! Gah! I wonder if Utau knows i'm going out wit her bro?'_ Rima shrugged, looking at her tea.

_'Lalalalala, i'm so happy, you're so happy happy is nice, i'm happy you're happy sing the song twice! I wonder if Kukai still remembers that he wrote that song for me?'_ Saki thought humming the tune.

"Kya! Amu sleep over! Please please please!" Saki begged, tugging at amu's sleave, putting on a pout.

"Ehehe, sure. Hehe." Amu giggled, _'creepy, she reminds me much of her older brother? Strange huh? No, not much, they are very close. Haha. To think, Kukai was hiding her from me cause he thought she'd embarres him.'_

"Well where off Amu- chan, will leave the dress here with Saki, bye, bye Saki/Amu- chan!" with that they left leaving Amu thinking over her memories with kukai, while Saki is getting her top bunk ready for amu.

"there its done! Amu's bed is at the top, mine is bottom, kay!?" Saki said, jumping on amu's back.

"Haha, alright Saki, but please ge--." Amu started, as the door opened, showing Saki's older brother, Kukai.

"Saki, thats enough, don't hurt her, time for you to go to sleep. Ne?" Kukai said, prying Saki off of Amu.

"Fine, but you have to sleep with Amu here to! Top bunk. I would haver her sleep in your room, but i don't want a nephew or neice yet." Saki said, getting off Amu's back, looking at how red Amu's and Kukai's faces where. Saki had the expression, **0.o**

That night, Amu went home to get her sleep wear, came back, Kukai was wearing a plain light green shirt, with light brown baggy shorts. Saki had a light green tank top with a brown star in the middle, and dark green shorts with a light brown star at the side.

Amu changed in the Soma's family bathroom, when she came out she was wearing her pink night gown, with a dark pink heart, light- blue spade, cleavage green clover, and star colored diamond on the rim.

"Kya! Amu- chan! You look adorable!" Saki exclaimed, tackling Amu.

"Yea, even i gotta admit." Kukai smirked.

"Grr. My Amu- chan! My friend!" Saki growled, dashing into her room while dragging amu.

"Oi, no fair Saki." Kukai said from behind.

"Whats up with all the Soma's being so athletic?" Amu giggled.

Than soon they all bursted out laughing.

"Nani!? Where did Kukai come from!?" Amu said, her eyes full of confusion. While Saku and Kukai looked at eachother, then to Amu, answering at the same time, "i don't know?"

* * *

**_Saku- Well, that was a weird story.. Oh well. Should I continue it? Lol, Review 2 tell mez! Lol, ttyl._**


	2. Yaya?

* * *

! Except Saki! No flaming please! Review, and I'll continue!nuthinDisclaimer: I own (Lol, try and figure out wat it says)

**_Kukai's Prov._**

"Mornin! How ya duin sunshine?" I asked as soon as Amu's eye's fluttered open. She smiled her angelic smile at me.

"Fine. Now. How long have you been watchin me sleep?" She asked. I felt a tingle of heat rushing to my cheeks, but brushed it off.

"Um, I don't remember. Let me as Saki, she was probably keeping count." I sighned. Then called, "Saki! How long again?"

She rolled out of the closet, looking up at the clock hanging on the wall , and spoke up, "lets see, 25 minutes. Haha." She giggled, starting to roll all over the floor.

"Um?" Amu had a comfused look on her face watching Saki.

"She usually does that every morning." I smiled. Climbing off teh top bunk.

"Jump off. I'll catch you." I smirked, Amu just looked at me queerly as if she didn't believe me.

"How do I know your not gonna let me fall?" She asked, guessed Saki heard, cause next thing I knew, she pushed Amu off the top bunk, right into my arms.

"Saki!" Amu screamed/ giggled.

"I did nothing!" And she ran out the door, giggling all the way. Then there was a crash.

"She tripped.." I sighned, she always does.

"Come now Kukai, lets go check on her." Amu said, pulling me out the door, I was correct, Saki was there surrounded by broken glass. She broke a vase this time..

"Saki you okay?" Amu asked, examining the mess.

"Yipperz, just being a klutz." She sang, sticking out her tongue. "Plus, this happens like every morning, nothing really new."

"Oook?" Amu had a very cute, yet comfused face on.

"4 days left!" Saki all of a sudden shouted, throwing her fist in the air happily.

"For what?" Amu and I spoke in unsion. Saki glarred at us for some reason.

"Your wedding.. Dum dum, give me gum gum." She giggled.

"Stop copping random sayings, from random movies you watch, and I am not dumb.." I pouted, while Saki stuck her tongue out at me and said,

"Night at the Musiem, it's no random movie, well, scratch that, it's kinda randomish."

_"Ding Dong, Ding Dong!"_The door was heard, the person on the other side, begging to be let in.

"I'll get it." I said, trying to get away from my sister.

I walked to the door, hoping Saki ordered pizza for breaftest. Boy was I wrong, when I swung the door open, there was Yaya, tackling me into a death grip.

"Eh, Yaya, get off me." I gasped out, this girl was cutting off my breathing.

"Mou, but Kukai, it's been forever since I've seen you! I heard Amu- chii and you are getting married, how did that happen? Yaya comfused.." She said, getting off me, with confused.

"Lets just say a lot of things happened in middle school." I sweat-dropped. I heard footsteps and turned around seeing Suki and Amu looking at Yaya til,

"Yaya!" Amu shouted, tackling her, Yaya just had a stupid wide, ear- to- ear smile. While Suki was just where she was, trying to figure out what just have happened.

"What brings you here Yaya?" Amu asked, Yaya looked at her and said ........

* * *

**_Saku- Omega! This chappie took longer than expected for me! Nuu!_**

**_Yaya- Yea! I finally appear! I'm happy._**

**_Saku- Good. Please review! No flaming. Remember, if you give me ideas I'll update sooner. Love ya! Laters._**


	3. Icecream Time!

**_Saku- Omega! I love pie! Whee!!_**

**_Kukai- Omegash! She's hyper! Ruz!_**

**_Yaya- Run for your life and goats!_**

**_Amu,Saku, and Kukai- Goats? Wth?_**

**_Yaya- Sorry, wrong word, Run for you life and souls!_**

**_Amu/Saku/Kukai- Wth?_**

**_Yaya- *Giggles* Haha, sorry, can't come up with that much ideas, anyways, whats this chapter about? Tell me, tell me, tell me!_**

**_Saku- Read it Yaya.. *hands Yaya a book*_**

**_Yaya- Yayz, Amu- chii! Kukai- kun! Read with me!_**

**_Kukai/Amu- Whatever, sure. *They begin reading*_**

**_Saku- Soo, how is it?_**

**_Yaya- Yaya wants a lollypop now.._**

**_Kukai- Its fine, but, I got a tad comfused._**

**_Amu- Kukai! *hits him in the back of the head* Its good Saku, ignore Kukai's statment, right._**

**_Saku- Thanxz, and already ignored it, arigaito Amu- chan._**

**_Amu- Cool. Anywho, Saku does not own Shugo Chara! Peach- pit does, no flaming, and please R&R! Enjoy._**

**_XxXXxxX_**

"What brings you here Yaya?" Amu asked, Yaya looked at her and spoke, "I came cause I heard you and Kukai- kun are getting married!"

"_AndcauseIhadapromisetomyselfIhadtoforfillsea.._" oyShe muttered to herself, to no one in particular, soft enough so no one heard, except for Saki, who was eyeing her like she witness her robbing a house.

"Oh, Okay! Yaya I missed you so much!" Amu exclaimed, hugging her as hard as she could.

"Haha, I missed you to Amu- chii, now, buy me icecream?" Yaya said, giving Amu the puppy dog look, of course, making Amu give in, "Alright, Saki, coming?"

"H-huh? Oh yea, but I want rocky road this time!" Saki said, walking next to Kukai, _'Ku- kun and Amu- chii may have not heard what you said, but I did, your not winning my brother over without going through me and Amu- chii!'_

"Saki, stop plotting evil things without me knowing." Kukai said, sweatdropping as Saki cracked up laughing at her plan, and her brothers comfusing statement.

They headed out the door, then Saki and Yaya started to talk since Amu and Kukai were busy in there own world, giggling, chuckling, whispering, and a bunch of other stuff.

"So you're Yuki Yaya Amu- chii and Kukai- nii used to talk about all the time? You sound like a nice girl, lol, so whats up?" Saki started, looking at Yaya with eye's of happyness and boredum.

"Used to? Oh well, looking at the clouds are fun, you see funny shapes in them, look a rabbit!" Yaya cheered, pointing up at the sky, bringing Saki's attention to the cloud to. They both had sparkles in their eyes.

The rest of the way there, all the girls were giggling about something stupid, and Kukai was trying to comprehend what had just happened.

"Where here!" They suddenly announced, making Kukai stumble over his own feet, but stood strait once again.

"Hello, what can I get you guys?" A all to familiar voice said, "_Tadase!?_" They all exclaimed, with comfusion written all over their face, even Saki's!

"Yea?" Tadase said, as if the most normal thing in the world, they were questioning him about.

"Y-you're a, i-ice-cream p-person!?" Amu said, she sounded close from faiting of laughter that she was trying to hold. But instead just bursted out laughing saying, "Ahh, gomen gomen Tadase-kun!" laughing her butt off.

"Its fine Hinamori- san.." Tadase muttered under his breath, "Anyways, what flavor do you guys want?" He resumed, trying to ignore the irritating and embarresing feeling he felt right now.

"Rockyroad, strawberry, vanilla, and rainbow sherburt please!" Yaya said, ordering for the rest since Amu was busy laughing still, and Saki and Kukai were trying to calm her down.

"Sure, here you guys go." Tadase said, placing all icecream cups on the counter, by the time, Amu was already calmed, so they grabbed their icecream, and paid Tadase for them. Then left, and sat on a near-by park bench.

Saki got rocky- road, Amu took Strawberry, Vanilla for Yaya, and Rainbow Sherburt for Kukai. They were licking the ice cream happily, til suddenly there was a bristle from behind, then,

"Yo." A voice from behind cooly, Yaya twirled around and saw no one other than,

* * *

**_Saku- Dang, I want a donut.._**

**_Kukai- What?_**

**_Saku- Huh? Oh sorry, forgot you guys were here. My bad, No Offence Though!_**

**_Yaya- Y,you forgot about us? *teary eyes*_**

**_Saku- I said no offence! *Runz off*_**

**_Yaya- Geez, I was faking the tears, and she fell for it? Go team Yaya!_**

**_Kukai/Amu- Yaya.. *Anime Sweatdrop*_**

**_Yaya- Oh well! Byebye!_**

Yaya/Saki- Please R&R!


	4. Almost Time!

**_Saku- Hehe, sorry for the wait, I love you all! Tee hee. Lol well here is Amu's Big Day, another chapter to my faithful readers. Lol._**

**_Kira- Yep sorry it took long, Saku is lazy, and just started school. 3rd week to be exact, so yea._**

**_Amu- Oh wow. So what happens here?_**

**_Saku- I skipped to the day of the wedding, me was getting lazy sorry. But.... Well, I have no excuse, me ran out of ideas. Oh well._**

**_Kukai- Can we get to the sory yet?_**

**_Yaya- But Yaya wants ice cream!_**

**_Rima- I'm tired._**

**_Nagihiko- Can I leave yet?_**

**_Saku- Yes! No ice cream yet! No going to sleep yet either Rima. And no Nagi, you can't. Now Kira take it away!!_**

**_Kira- Yes mam! Saku does not own anything! Well except me and Saki!! Please enjoy!_**

* * *

**_Rima's Prov._**

Its time! Amu's Wedding! Lol, oh let me fill you in on what happened last time. Ikuto appeared, he became the best man. Yaya is still acting childish, yet somehow different, Kairi and Nadihiko flew in from Europe/ France , there still practicing dance and collage for Kairi. Utau I could tell she's confused by something, Saki got along great with Yaya, and she's gonna make the food for the wedding! And I am right now try to calm Amu down!! I'm going to need aspirin after this. Oh and guess what, me and Ikuto started going out after the day at the park.

**_Utau's Prov._**

There's something at the pit of my heart, I tell what it is, but its kinda unsettling.

"Ohh! What if at the end, he dosn't want to marry me!" I heard Amu panic. I laughed at this, she's actually worried about that, oh wow.

"Amu- chii! Don't think that! He loves you! He'd never forgive himself if he did that!" Saki pronounced.

"She's right on that Amu, calm down." I heard Rima say calmly, but you could hear a bit of annoyance in there if you paid attention closely. I nodded at this.

But the feeling at my stomach was still there..

_**Amu's Prov.**_

OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG!OMG! Its finally the day! I'm so nervous! I'm acting out of character! What should I do! Rima looks calm, Saki looks a bit annoyed, probably cause of the way I'm thinking.. Utau looked bored, happy, and uneasy, Yaya is just smiling like some maniac!

"Amu- chii, time for us to get into the dresses! So let so it!" Yaya shouted, throwing her hands up into the air.

Oh right. I forgot about that.

-10 mins later-

"Who's doing makeup?" I asked

"I don't know" Saki said, now looking like she was pondering about something.

"Argh!" Utau explained, throwing her hands into the air.

"I thing the person doing the makeup is Nade..." Rima but was interrupted by,

"That would be me doing makeup, and hair." Nadeshiko said coming into the room, with a dress on. She smiled gently at me. "Oh hows Nagihiko?" She looked at me and started laughing.

"Hes worried that hes gonna trip over your dress when walking you down the isle!" Let me guess, _'what the?'_Yes you're hearing right, Nagi's gonna be walking me down the isle because my father is on a business trip, and had a panic attack when he got the news about me and Kukai.

"Haha, so I take it hes doing okay?" I asked, she nodded. Still smiling.

"Now lets get back to business! Remember we have limited time!" Saki shouted, running around in circles.

"Right!" We all shouted, which made Saki stop running around in circles, and smile, "Then lets get started!"

-37 mins later-

"I look funny." Saki complained, she looked adorable in her dress, it was like it was made for her! "You look fine." Rima, wearing the her brides maids dress. Utau had a similar dress as her. Yaya two, but she insisted on a shade lighter. Nadishiko's is the same as Yayaz. **_(Picture on the profile peoplez!)_**

"Its almost time! 10 minutes!!" Saki shouted! Looking at the clock. 'What am I going to do, do!?' I thought in my mind, so many things going through all at once. She just had to bring that up did she.... Help!!

* * *

**_Saku- Ha ha, almost time!_**

**_Saki- Yep yep!_**

**_Amu- What am I going to do! 10 minutes! Oh dear! Quick hide me!_**

**_Everyone- ................._**

**_Saku- Just imaging that nothing happened. That's what I would do._**

**_Every1 else- Right..._**

**_Saku- Anyways, I'll try and have the next chappies up soon, sorry it came late and is comfusing! Bbye!!_**


	5. Wedding Day!

_**Saku- Omg,Omg,Omg, I'm soo~ sorry dis chappie took so long! I've been uber busy, and when I didn't have to do anything, I kinda got lazy. I'm so sorry my readers! Well hope ya enjoy dis chappie!**_

_**Everyone- O.o'**_

_**Amu- Ah, so were did we leave off?**_

_**Saki,Utau,Rima- Uh, 10 minutes before yours and Kukai's wedding.**_

_**Yaya- Yepperz!**_

_**Amu- What! Wait, where are the rest of the guys?**_

_**Saku- Tradition, tradition... *faints on the floor***_

_**Kira- Eh, remember, groom can't see the bride until they see each other at the alter, thing... I'm not to sure... Oh well, well were gonna get this show on the road! Someone, disclaimer!**_

_**Saki- I wanna do it! Okay, Saku does not own anything. except, Kira and me! Now please remember to read and review! Enjoy!**_

* * *

**_XXxxRecap!xxXX _**

_"Its almost time! 10 minutes!" Saki shouted! Looking at the clock. 'What am I going to do, do!' I thought in my mind, so many things going through all at once. She just had to bring that up did she... Help! _

**_xxXXEnd of Recap!XXxx_ **

_**Rima's Prov.**_

Headache, I have a headache, Amu is panicking, she had for the last 4 minutes, 6 minutes to the ceremony. "Amu, calm down!" I finally decided to yell, hoping the headache will go away soon. Amu stopped running around the place, and looked towards me.

"How many minutes left?" I sighed, looking at the clock on the wall, 5 minutes, you spent the others panicking..." She looked to me and the others and giggled a bit.

"Well, its almost time, what do we do in the mean time?" Saki questioned, looking up at me. "I honestly have no clue. Utau?"

"I don't no..." Wow, she usually knows what to do. "Amu?" She questioned.

"No clue, sorry." Amu- chan said taking deep breaths.

"So what are we supposed do!" I looked at the clock, barley the minute passed, 4 more minutes, It felt like hours til the wedding started!

_**(4 minutes later!)**_

"Omega, its time! Get into places!" Utau roared out orders.

Quickly Tadase hooked his arm into mine, I felt like gagging because of this, while Utau happily, but kinda uneasy hooked her arms with Ikuto. Yaya hooked arms with Kairi, and brushed her dress a bit. Nadihiko hooked arms with Shiki (Amu's cuz). Saki then rushed a bit in front of Amu, flower petals neatly in a wooden basket.

"Remember Saki, Amu. As soon as Yaya and Kairi leave, count to three slowly, then Saki start walking, wait to seconds Amu, then follow. Good luck." Utau said, walking out with Ikuto along with her.

Okay, my turn. I started walking forward, I quickly turned around, mouthing a good luck to Amu. She smiled, as did I. I turned back, now eyes are on me, and I'm assuming Yaya and Kairi now to then Nadehiko and Shiki. We all parted ways, girls one way, and guys the other way. Then the 'Here comes the bride' song came on. All eyes faced towards the door, where Saki appeared, gently tossing rose petals on the floor, with Amu and Nagihiko trailing behind her.

They both looked at complete ease, Amu looked the happyist I've ever seen her, and Saki look excited this day finaly came, twirling at the end of the white satin carpet thing, joining the rest of us girls.

Amu made her way, Nagihiko handed her over to Kukai, who took her hand, now walking to the alter, while Nagihiko went to the rest of the guys.

_**(Saku- Please imagin the rest, I really have no clue what happens at weddings, I've only been to 3. and one wasn't really a real wedding, the other was on a beach, and I was trying to avoid someone, so I didn't really pay attention, and the other one I had no clue what was going on...)**_

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest said joyfully, Kukai lifted up Amu's vail, and kissed her gently on the mouth.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." And so one the wedding went, the reception party was wonderful! We went to this Amazing resterant, which Amu's parents happened to show up at, and rented out the whole resterant! The cake was so beautiful, it was four teirs big, chocolete and vanilla flavored, with a hint of coconut. Delicious!

I couldn't wait to the til the next person got married, this was so fun! Haha, wow, my best friend just got married to the man of her dreams, Utau seems to be backing off from Ikuto, and seemed to have found a liking to Nage, and Saki looks happy at her now sister in law. This really is Amu's Big Day. Well, it will be til she has kids in such, which I can tell, won't be that far away. Goood Luck Amu!

* * *

_**Saku- Gah! That Chappie is done, sorry if its short and such, as I said before, I really have no clue what happens at weddings... **_

_**Yaya and Saki- Hey, where are Amu and Kukai. **_

_**Rima- Idunno, last time I saw them was... I have no clue. **_

_**Utau- That's nice. (sarcastic) **_

_**Kira- Well hope you enjoyed, read and review!**_


End file.
